


I Don't Want to Know Your Past (But Together Share the Dawn)

by roosterbox



Series: Just You and Me and Nothing More [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterbox/pseuds/roosterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking an all-too-brief vacation, Erik has a very important question to ask Charles.</p><p>Nothing but pure, fluffy, old!Cherik goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Know Your Past (But Together Share the Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I did not expect to write a sequel to [Things Were Different Then](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3751240). I really didn't. But it seems that Charles and Erik were not yet done talking to me.
> 
> This is nothing but pure, unadulterated fluff. Prepare yourselves...

The first thing Charles noticed when he woke up was that Erik was gone. But he wasn’t worried. The sweet smell of freshly cooked eggs told him exactly where his lover would be.

With practiced ease, Charles maneuvered himself into the wheelchair on his side of the bed. The cabin was small, and the chair was unfortunately quite bulky, but both men had grown so accustomed to its presence that they barely noticed it anymore. When they’d first started planning this weekend alone, Charles had very gently broached the possibility of taking along Hank’s serum; he had a couple vials of it left. Just so things could be as they were for a few days. Just so he and Erik could walk hand in hand along the shoreline. Just so they could spend an evening dancing, or making love in all the old familiar places.

Erik had refused. Point blank. Had looked affronted that Charles would even suggest such a thing. In hindsight, Charles should really have known better. “I don’t want to remember things as they were, Charles. I want to remember them as they **are** ,” Erik had said, tight lipped. And had then refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

_Charles. I know you’re awake._

The telepath, brought back to earth by the affectionate thought, smiled to himself. _I could smell your cooking even through my dreams, Erik._

_Then you know to hurry up. The eggs’re nearly done._

_On my way._

——–

“That smells divine, my friend,” Charles marveled as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Just a little something I threw together.” Erik switched off the burner. “Whoever had this cabin last never stocked the pantry.”

“That would be…Logan, I believe.” Charles saw Erik’s eyes narrow slightly.

“That figures. Anyway, good morning,” he said, leaning down for a quick kiss. “Now go sit at the table. I’ve got a great deal of plans for you today. For us.”

“Oh, I’m intrigued! What sort of plans?”

Erik smirked. “The secret kind.”

“Now now, my love, I thought we agreed that there were no secrets between us anymore,” Charles admonished, but his words were playful. “Besides, I could always find out myself…” He put a finger to his temple, even though he hadn’t needed to do so in years.

“But you won’t, will you? Trust me, Charles. Go to the table.”

The place settings were already arranged, not a single piece of silverware out of place, when Charles rounded the corner. He took his place on one side just as Erik walked in behind him with two plates.

“For you, my dear,” Erik murmured as he set one down in front of Charles. Eggs, toast, and bacon; cooked to absolute perfection, the telepath was pleased to note.

“God, I love you,” he said, tucking into it immediately.

“Good. It’s nice to know I’m still appreciated,” Erik said wryly, setting down his own plate of toast and eggs, “and that you’re not just after me for my body.”

“That too,” Charles tried to say around a mouthful of eggs. Erik just smiled and shook his head.

After a few minutes of silent repast, Erik paused. He seemed a bit…concerned. Worried maybe. It had Charles on edge right away.

“Erik, are you alright?” he asked. The man across from him, white-haired but still so dignified, took a few deep breaths and held out his hand. Charles took it in his own, but felt something hard pressing into his palm. It almost felt like…

“I know I’m not exactly doing this properly, Charles. I’m a little late. Sixty years late. But,” he withdrew his hand, “I’m here now, liebling. And I’m asking.”

The ring was small, intricately crafted from what seemed like a dozen different metals. Each piece seemed woven together, so seamlessly that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Like they were made for each other. It was beautiful. Charles had never seen anything quite like it before, and he had to choose his next words carefully for fear of letting his emotions run wild.

“Erik,” he began, “how can you even ask me this?” The older man opened his mouth, but Charles held up a hand. “More importantly, how could you ever even doubt what my answer would be?” He smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit.

Erik smiled at that. “Then…you will?”

“Of course I will, Erik.”

The sheer unadulterated joy in the man’s face was palpable. He reached his hand back across the table, looking almost like he had long ago when both of them still felt the stinging pangs of young love.

“This ring, did you make it?” Charles asked, feeling the metal thrum against his hand. Erik nodded. “The details are exquisite, my friend. I can’t even begin to tell what it’s made out of.”

“A little of everything. Everything that I could find, anyway. The crafting process took some time…” At Charles’ inquiring look, he sighed. “Sixty years worth. I started with a tiny sliver from the hull of a certain ship…”

And Charles knew exactly which one he meant.

“Had you really been planning to ask me to marry you even then?” Erik’s face pinked up a little.

“I almost dropped to one knee as soon as we were on solid ground,” he confessed. “And after that, things just…” He didn’t have to say anymore. They both knew the prices which had been paid to bring them to this point. Charles squeezed his hand.

“I do love you, you know.” Erik squeezed back.

“I know. Me too.” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you think the children will be surprised at all?”

“No, I don’t,” Charles replied. “And even if they are, let them be. Because this-” he swept his free hand around, indicating the cabin, the intimate meal, Erik, and their still-joined hands, “-this is ours, and ours alone. Nothing else matters to me right now, except you.”

Erik brought their clasped hands to his lips, lightly kissing Charles’ knuckles. “When you’re right, liebling, you’re right.”

“I know,” Charles said smugly. “Now unless you have a better plan, I’d like you to take me back to the bedroom so that I may have my wicked way with you.”

“Cheeky. And I bet you didn’t even have to read my mind.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_"I don't wanna know your past_  
_But together share the dawn_  
_And I won't need nothing else_  
_'Cause when we're dead_  
_We would've had it all_  
_I would've fallen from the sky 'til you_  
_Parachutes have opened now"_

Pearl Jam - _**Parachutes**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comment and let me know!
> 
> Got a tumblr? If you want, you can follow me [right here](http://roosterbox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
